Two Wrongs Do Make a Right
by Mis Bookworm
Summary: It's seventh year, the war is over. Everyone at Hogwarts is happy, everyone except two students. The Head Boy and Girl couldn't be more annoyed that they've been paired up, they are so wrong together...but sometimes two wrongs DO make a right.
1. Meet and Greet

Declaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter all belongs to the great J. K Rowling.

--

As the train moved swiftly along the track Hermione found her way to the Heads compartment.

She still couldn't believe that she had been made Head Girl. She felt surreal, like her dreams had come true.

She opened the door and stepped inside. The only difference this compartment had to all the others was the fact that the words 'Heads' was imprinted in the wood of the door and as the fact that it was empty, her stomach fluttered with a new sense of excitement and nerves – she still didn't know who the Head Boy was.

She slid her trunk under the seat and sat down, opening a book. But she couldn't concentrate, her thoughts were going a million miles an hour and she was getting more anxious by the second.

The door clicked and she looked up from her page.

She cringed and nearly bust into tears when she saw who had strolled into the compartment. She couldn't believe this, it wasn't happening – it just HAD to be some kind of stupid joke or mistake…

'MALFOY??' she stated, sounded more outraged then she ment.

'Oh great…Granger…the last person on earth I wanted to see and yet the only person I was expecting to find. This is going to be a fan-fucking-tastic year…' Malfoy said sarcastically

'I couldn't agree more! Who did your daddy have to threaten and bribe to make you Head Boy?! This is ridiculous!' She was absolutely furious!

The next thing she new Malfoy had leaped forward pinning her hard against the wall of the compartment. She gasped, no body had ever man handled her this way – how DARE he! She tried to reach he wand but he was holding her in such a way that she couldn't move.

'Malfoy, I swear…' she sounded more confident then she felt, he was a lot stronger she would've thought he'd be.

'Don't EVER mention my father! Do you hear me mudblood? You've got no idea what you are talking about, so just shut your fucking mouth!!'

And with that he let her go and dropped onto one of the seats.

Hermione felt light headed and realised she was holding her breath, so she breathed. She'd never seen Malfoy loose his cool like that. She was so angry at him; he had no right to treat her like that! But then, the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she was the one that had brought his family into the argument…perhaps she was partly to blame.

'Look, Malfoy… I'm…sorry. But don't ever try to intimidate me like that again! Do you hear? If we are both Heads then we are just going to have to try and work together, whether we like it or not.' Hermione finished.

She knew that this was going to be horrible but they didn't really have a choice. She sure as hell wasn't going to give up her roll and she was pretty sure Malfoy wouldn't either.

With that the door opened again and in walked both Professor McGonigal and Professor Snape.

Hermione took a seat and the Professors greeted and congratulated both the students. They then proceeded to tell them, what their rolls would include this year, where they would be staying and all the other finer details. Once they were finished talking, both Professors left the compartment with a final good luck.

Malfoy sat across from Hermione looking bored, she stood up and turned to leave, desperate to find Roan, Harry and Ginny.

'I agree with what you said before Granger. No matter how fucked up this is going to be, we will just have to try and make it work…' Malfoy stated simply

'Thank you Malfoy' and she turned to leave again feeling slightly less ill, but then…

'I don't however, agree that I TRIED to intimidate you, I fully believe that I DID manage to intimidate you. Face it Granger, I'm more of a man then you could ever handle and that scares you.'

he said smoothly with a smirk

That pushed her over the edge, she was fuming now.

She threw open to door stormed out.

--

Please Review!! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Also, check out my other one shot - 'The Best Kind of Magic'


	2. All Fun & Games ‘Till Someone Gets Hurt

Declaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potterish.

--

They had been back at Hogwarts for a nearly a week now and things weren't really getting any easier. If anything, Malfoy seemed to be getting more annoying by the day and living with him is the Heads common room was proving to be more difficult then ever, it was great that they each had their own dorms, Hermione was very much enjoying having her own space there but she was NOT enjoying the fact that Malfoy and herself had to share a bathroom. It was driving her crazy, HE was driving her crazy! One of the only good things seemed to be the fact that Harry and Ron were slowly getting used to the fact that Malfoy was Head Boy.

She thought the fact that the war was now over and they were free to just live and be happy played a huge part in their positive and cheerful mood lately. Ron had started seeing Lavender again and Harry and Ginny had immediately gotten back together. Hermione truly couldn't be happier for both couples.

It was great to finally see Harry just plain happy, without anything to worry about and she truly believed that he and Ginny were made for each other.

As for Lavender and Ron, it was a bit weird seeing them back together at first. But she and Ron had talked over the summer and decided that they should just stay friends, it was for the best and she was happy with that decision – at the time, but now, she didn't know…she just felt lonely sometimes and left out and it made things slightly harder with her not sharing a common room with them any longer…

'moo rwite 'mione?' Asked Ron with him mouth stuffed with food. They were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. It was a fine morning, the enchanted ceiling was showing clear blue sky.

'Yeah mione are you ok? You seem quieter then usual, Malfoy hasn't been giving you too much trouble has he? cause you know I can always hit him with one of my famous hexes...if you want…' Ginny added.

'I'm fine, I promise…thank you'. Hermione replied

She sat there eating her toast, thinking about the day ahead when all of a sudden she felt eyes upon her, goose bumps erupted on the back of her neck. She shivered and turned around and saw his piercing sliver gaze on her. Her breathe caught in her throat as it did on the train when he had pinned her to the wall.

She blinked and his gaze had shifted to Blaise who was talking to him. Had she imagined it? She flicked her long curls over one of her shoulders and rubbed her neck hoping to rid the goose bumps. The bell rang and they departed for their first class.

--

They made their way to the dungeons for their last class that day, potions.

Hermione couldn't wait to get back to her common room and start on the mountain of homework they had been given today.

They entered the dungeon and Snape appeared at the front of the class,

He began explaining today's lesson, they had to pair up and each pair had a different difficult potion to make. All was going fine as they got into pairs – Hermione and Ginny, Lavender and Neville, Harry and Ron. They were just setting up their cauldrons when Snape came over to them all.

'Well, well, surprise, surprise! If it isn't the fantastic four – I do not think this will do at all. I will not have you all disturbing my class. The two red heads pair up! Let's see what you two weaslets make of this! Potter pair up with Parkinson'

Pansy looked outraged at being spilt up from Malfoy. Malfoy on the other hand looked like he couldn't care less, he looked relived even. Hermione was putting two and two together in her head and didn't like what it was adding up to.

'But Professor Snape, I don't want to be with Potter!!' Whined Pansy

'Enough! Shut up Pansy, I will not have your whining you will do as I say. And as for you Ganger, you are to pair up with Malfoy…NOW!"

Hermione knew there was no point arguing with Snape, the only out come from that would most likely be detention. As she made her way towards Malfoy's desk she gave a quick smile to Lavender, who gave a sad smile in return, looking relived at not being split up from Neville.

Hermione set down her things on the desk.

'Hurry up Granger, we haven't got all bloody day! And I expect top marks for this, so don't stuff it up!'

'Malfoy if you honestly think for one second that I am going to do all of the work, then you are A LOT dumber then you look! Now go and get the ingredients, while I set up the cauldron.'

'No, I will not do that. How dare you order me around, I am not some fucking house elf you know!'

'Really? I had no idea!! Thanks for clearing that up for me! FINE! I'll go and get the ingredients, you set up the cauldron.'

And with that she stormed off to the front of the class room. No-one in her life made her as angry as Malfoy did!

Malfoy watched her walk away and nearly burst out laughing but, being a Malfoy, he hid all his emotions away and just stood there smirking. Nothing had ever amused him more then irritating Granger, and now that they were Heads it was so much easier…

He didn't know why it amused him, all he knew was that he found it extremely funny – he guessed it was just his cruel nature; he was entertained by other people's frustration…

'Malfoy! I asked you to set up the cauldron!!'

She began setting it up herself, she should've know he wouldn't do it – she's just have to do it all on her own!

--

The potion was nearly complete, it only needed one extra ingredient, one single drop of clear blood from a Thistle.

'Malfoy I am going to go and get the flask, the potion is nearly done. Don't touch the anything I will be back in a second.'

This was too easy thought Malfoy as Hermione walked away. He grabbed the jar of Thistle blood and poured the entire clear liquid in the cauldron. He then got out his wand and filled the jar with water and replaced it just as Hermione came back.

'Ok, this is nearly finished. Although I'm not sure why it has that bluish tinge, perhaps I should add the Thistle blood now…Malfoy can you _please _pass me that jar?'

Hermione asked, annoyed that he hadn't done anything all lesson.

'Get it yourself mudblood' Malfoy replied smirking

'You're such a bloody git Malfoy!' Hermione told him as she reached for the jar. She measure out one drop perfectly and slowly tipped it into the cauldron.

The instant the drop of liquid hit the potion a sizzling noise echoed around the dungeon, followed by a loud exploding noise. The next thing they knew Hermione and Malfoy were covered from head to toe in blue sticky liquid.

'What has happened here?' Snape said as he walked swiftly towards the two students.

'Professor Malfoy has been….'

'She did this, look at…'

'Malfoy! You haven't done…'

'This was your fault…'

'ENOUGH!! Class dismissed. Except you two! You can stay here and clean up. NO arguments!' Snape finished before either of them could start again.

With that the class packed up their things and left.

'You right mione? I can wait…' Harry insisted as he packed up.

'No Harry, don't wait for me, I'll clear up here and then go back to my dorm and get started on my homework. I'll be fine, I swear.' She told him and with a sad smile and one last glare at Malfoy, Harry nodded and left.

'You will clear this up and if anything else goes wrongs in one of my classes, you will pay the consequences. Do I make myself understood?' Snape said only looking at Hermione.

'Yes Professor.' They both stated.

And with that the Professor left.

'I am leaving; you have completely ruined my Italian Loafers Granger! Make sure this whole thing is cleaned up properly, I am going to take a hot shower.' Malfoy told her and he turned to leave.

Hermione had had enough! She drew her wand and pointed it at the door to the class room, it shut with a loud snap and locked.

'Malfoy if you even think for one moment that I am going to let you walk out of here then you must be living in another world. You will stay behind and help me clean this up, especially since this is all your fault!!'

'My fault? You are pathetic Granger! Now open this door!! Alohermora!' Malfoy raged try to pull open the door but it wouldn't budge.

'No Malfoy, you will help me first!! Then I will let you out!' Hermione called back crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Malfoy turned away from the door and smirked. He moved swiftly towards her and grabbed her once again as he had done on the train.

'Don't make me intimidate you again Granger.' He said smoothly, looking straight through her with his piercing sliver eyes.

Hermione shook her head, breaking eye contact.

'You didn't intimidate me the first time Malfoy!! Now get your hands off me…OR ELSE!!' She really wasn't comfortable being this close to anybody, let alone Malfoy.

'Or else what?' Malfoy asked

'Or else, I will MAKE you let go of me!'

'As if I would be scared of a stupid threat like that, you can't even reach your wand…' Malfoy smirked once again.

And with that Hermione did the only thing she knew would make him let go of her, she kneed him directly in the crouch.

'FUCK!!' Malfoy yelled, dropping like a bag of potatoes to the ground.

'Like I said Malfoy, take your hands off me or I will make you! You did nothing all lesson except blow up a cauldron!! Now you can clean all this up before either of us gets detention!'

'Fuck you Hermione…' Malfoy slipped.

'Malf…What? Look I don't know what the hell you're playing at Mal-foy, but clean this shit up or else I may just have to tell the whole school why you're limping! Not the first time you've been beaten by a girl is it?!' She told him, remembering their third year when she had punched Malfoy in the face.

Then she turned and walked out, heading straight for her dorm to take a nice hot shower.

--

Next chapter heaps more exciting...please, PLEASE review!! Cheers!


	3. Opposites Attract

Chap 3 –

Declaimer – I do NOT own any of Harry Potter (no matter how much I wish I did) it belongs to the one and the only J. K Rowling.

--

Hermione relaxed as soon as the hot water hit her bare body. She was confused and angry and anxious and it was all because of stupid Malfoy.

Why the hell had he called her Hermione? The name had sounded so strange on his lips...his soft luscious lips…WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?!

And why had he seized her like that? She thought that touching a mudblood was against everything he believed in?…So what if it felt like his gaze pierced her skin, and did it matter that she had noticed the hard muscles under his shirt? Was it bad that her stomach had given a nerves jolt when his face got closer to hers?

Fucking hell!!...He was sending her mental!

Just breathe Hermione; you're just so angry your not thinking right she told herself. She just wanted to calm down under the warm water and rinse away all the left over potion stuck in her hair as well as all the thoughts rushing through her head.

After a long while she tapped her wand and the water ceased. She threw her hair over her shoulders so it ran down her back and stepped out of the shower to get her towel.

As her feet hit the cold tiles a familiar shiver ran down her spin and she spun around. She gasped.

'MALFOY?! GET THE FUCK OUT!!' She screamed diving for her towel. She wrapped it around herself as best she could but she still had way too much leg showing and Malfoy hadn't moved.

'I…I'm…didn't realise...the door wasn't locked!!' Malfoy stuttered still not moving. He was shocked and stunned, he had just seen Granger naked and he didn't feel disgusted, if fact he felt totally the opposite…

'MOVE MALFOY!!' when Malfoy still didn't budge she grabbed her wand and pointed it directly at him.

'STUPTIFY!' she cried and he was sent flying backwards into the wall.

Hermione pushed open the door and ran straight to her dorm, breathing hard.

Malfoy was left with his ass planted firmly on the ground, strange thoughts running through his head and unusual feelings racing through his body…

He couldn't comprehend what had just happened…

Granger, completely naked…with beads of water dripping down her slim perfectly curvy body and tiny goose bumps erupting all over her sexy chest…how he wished he could just…

WHOA!! WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM DRACO?! He asked himself as a certain part of his body gave a twitch in appreciation to where his thoughts were going.

He just couldn't understand, his body had never reacted that quickly to anybody before and he had had his fair share of witches…After all he _was_ Draco Malfoy, the Syltherin Sex God Prince!

As he tapped his wand for the shower to start he blamed his thoughts on the fact that he hadn't been with anybody for a while and it was just his body's natural reaction to the first girl he saw…after all it has been a almost three weeks since he had seen a naked witch! That's what it had to be…but no matter how much he tried to convince himself as he stepped under the freezing cold water he still wasn't completely sure if that was the reason.

-

Hermione was mortified!

Please help me Merlin, I am going to die of embarrassment…she said out loud to herself.

She was almost crying, this had been by far the worst day of her life!!

She would rather have gotten past a three headed dog, been petrified, hit by the womping willow, trapped by merpeople, fought a battle at the Ministry of Magic, fought a battle at Hogwarts _and _taken on you know who and his horxcruses all over again then have faced Malfoy naked.

Ok so maybe that was a bit drastic but she still desperately hoped that this was all just an awful nightmare…

With a million thoughts running through her head she crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep.

--

It had been exactly three days since 'the shower incident' as Malfoy liked to call it and no matter what he had tried he couldn't stop thinking about _her_ and _that body_.

Every time he saw her now, his mind instantly started undressing her and before he knew it he was picturing her naked. He needed to get out of here…

As he left his last class for the week he forced his thoughts once again away from her and, instead, on catching up with Theodore and Blaise. Perhaps they could sneak out of the castle like they used to and head down to the 'Hogs Head' pub for a few drinks.

With that in mind he cheered up and made his way to his dorm to freshen up.

--

Hermione was so sick of being the only girl in Hogwarts without a guy. Sure, it had never bothered her before, knowledge and learning were the only things that had mattered to her, and they were still on top of her priority list, but lately she just felt so alone and left out that she had found herself wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship with someone.

As she looked in the mirror in her dorm she couldn't blame the boys for not noticing her.

Her hair was long, curly and unmanageable, sure she liked to stay fit but her uniform was two sizes too big for her and she didn't want to be anybody but herself and according to Ginny that intimidated all of the boys.

_All except one…_the evil voice in her head said

_Would you just shut it! The only boy who isn't intimidated by me, is the most annoying person on the planet! _The good voice in her head protested.

She began playing around with her uniform just to see how it felt like to wear it like the other girls did.

She pulled out her wand and transformed her skirt so it only just covered her bum, she pulled up her socks up so they were just past her knees. She giggled at what she was doing, she felt so stupid but she kept going, getting slightly carried away.

Next, she untied her Gryffindor tie and transformed her school shirt so that it shortened and tightened, showing her toned stomach. Then she undid the first three buttons on it so that the top of her lacy bra was showing.

She stood there in front of the mirror laughing at how ridiculous she looked.

--

Malfoy was ready to go; he had freshened up and changed out of his uniform. He admired himself in the mirror one last time, his jeans sat perfect below his white cotton button up.

He ran a hand through his hair; he had one last stop before he went to find Theo and Blaise. He wanted to apologise to somebody and he was nerves as hell…he didn't think he'd ever said sorry to anyone before. He ran a hand through his hair once more and left.

--

Hermione finally stopped giggling at herself in the mirror and decided that she'd have to start some homework, but as she went to turn around something in the mirror caught her eye.

'Mal…Malfoy?!' She said her face burning up. She tried to cover herself with her hands, WHY was it always _him _that caught her?!

'Granger, I...I'm so…I should have knocked…I just came to say that I'm sorry…I'm sorry.' He managed to stutter out, what was happening to him! Sure she was barley dressed, the way her uniform fit on her body was fucking unreal, she looked as sexy as hell but, lately, whenever he was around her he lost all his cool…

'Well ok…Thanks. _Do you mind_?!' She just wanted him to get out of here.

'Shit! Yeah, sorry again! I'll just…leave.' And he turned to leave but instead of his feet taking him out the door they were taking him towards her. The next thing he knew, he was standing over her small frame. He could see straight down her top and he was loving every moment of it!

Hermione gasped.

This was just getting much too hard - he couldn't hold back and hide his feelings any longer, she just looked to fucking good! He grabbed her once more but this time he tilted her mouth up and crashed his lips down onto hers.

His hands went to her hair and he kissed hard, wanting to completely feel her soft beautiful lips. Then he softened the kiss and slowly licked her swollen bottom lip until she gave him entrance. His tongue swept across hers and she shivered, this only turned him on more. He pushed her, hard, against the wall and closed any gap they had between them.

Her body felt so good pushed up on his…

Hermione felt dizzy, her brain could barely register what had happened, what was happening!

She was kissing Malfoy and it felt...fantastic! No-one had ever kissed her like this. His body felt so good pressed against her, she wanted more, she wanted to feel him completely.

Now she knew what the other girls were talking about when they spoke about lust and desire and need…!

Malfoy moved his mouth and laid kisses down her neck.

'mmm Draco!' she cried out.

At this he stopped and looked into her eyes, piercing her very soul.

'You…you called me Draco' He stated in a husky voice, more to himself then to her.

'I did…does that bother you? Look I'm sorry, I…'

'No! It doesn't bother me at all!! But…perhaps we should stop' He said forcing himself away from her.

She thought that she would agree, after all this was completely crazy but then she realised that she didn't agree at all…She needed this. She wanted to have, just for once, what the other girls whispered about.

'Why?' She asked

'Why what?' Draco asked, shaking and trying to put some distance between them.

'Why do you think we should stop?'

'Because if we don't stop now, I'm afraid I may not be able to stop later…' He stated motioning to the tent in his pants.

Hermione looked down and gave a small smile, turning the colour of beetroot.

_If you want this then here's your chance, book worm. S_he told herself.

Then, making what she knew was the right decision, she gathered all her Gryffindor courage and looked Draco directly in his lustfilled sliver eyes.

'And why would we need to stop later?' She asked, giving him her most seductive look, rasing an eyebrow.

She took the rains now and moved closer to him very slowly. Draco swallowed, his adams apple bobbing; this made Hermione smile again. She ran a hand through his hair and looked innocently into his eyes once more…

'Please Draco, I don't want to stop…not now and not for the rest of the night' she whispered in his ear

And with that he growled and lifted her off the ground, all his restraints broken. She screamed and giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

He threw her down and stepped back, taking a mental picture of her for later when he was feeling lonely.

She couldn't believe this was happening, she'd never been this attracted or turned on by anyone before...Draco slowly crawled on top of her and kissed her again while she undid his shirt. She ran her hands over his toned chest and he moaned, they removed each others clothing until they were both completely naked.

'You have got the best body I've ever seen' He told Hermione completely mesmerized, he took one of her hands and kissed each finger tip. He had never been so gentle with any other girl but this time was different, _she _was different.

Hermione breathed and tried to slow her racing heart. She had butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't take her eyes off his body he looked amazing naked…though she would never admit that to him.

Slowly he moved his head lower and kissed her chest, then her stomach, then the inside of her thighs. Slowly he moved his tongue over her clit and she moaned. He smirked and licked further inside of her, rubbing a finger over her lips and pushing it deep in her and she bucked her hips, moaning his name. He continued to lick and finger her until she was nearly over the edge, then with one final swirl of his tongue she climaxed, moaning and crying out.

Draco lifted his head looking like the cat that had caught the canary. Hermione blushed and pulled Draco up to her. He covered her body and she kissed him hard.

She had never felt anything that had even compared to what he had just shown her...

'Hermione, look…I know…are you sure you still want to…?' Draco asked her awkwardly. She was confused.

'You know what?'

'I know…I know you're a virgin…' He said

Hermione was hit with a new wave of nerves, she started to panic. Maybe he had changed his mind and didn't want this anymore, maybe he wanted someone more experienced. She tried to sit up.

'Oh…Look Draco, I really want this…but I completely understand if you don't want to…I don't have any experience, I know the girls you usually sleep with and I'm nothing like them…' Hermione told him sadly and in a rush, she felt really stupid now. She tried to get up again but he held her down and looked at her in the eyes.

'That's precisely the reason I want this Hermione…because you're different, you're like no other'

He explained with a smile, a real sincere smile.

She smiled back and he kissed her, the most sweet, beautiful kiss the in the world.

'I'm sorry if this hurts, I've never been with a virgin before so I'm not sure…' He told her soothingly.

And with that he slid his length into her. Hermione sucked in a breath, she had never done anything even close to this before and Draco was well equipped…it really did hurt.

'I'm sorry, are you ok? Do you want to stop?' He asked her sweetly

'No, no it's ok…just don't...stop'

They started moving together and the pain eased up considerably, it was almost gone now and pleasure started to take its place. They started to move faster, Hermione lifted her hips and met Draco thrust for thrust. He pumped into her harder, slamming into her and sending them both to euphoria.

Every muscle in Draco's body was telling him to let go, he was there but he had to hold on for her…even if it killed him.

'Yes Draco, Don't stop….!!' Hermione cried, she felt like she was on the edge of falling into the sky…

He drove himself into her one last time with everything he had, she climaxed screaming his name. She tightened around him and he lost all control…He came and they fell higher and higher into the heavens together, calling out each others name. They held each other, breathing hard…unable to explain what had just happened.

All they knew was their past would no longer matter, what had happened tonight would change things forever…

--

I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up, I have had the week from hell. But anyway, without further ado, here is it…so please read and enjoy and for goodness sakes REVIEW…please!! It gives, me the greatest incentive to keep writing!

Thanks a bunch! – Miss Book Worm


	4. A Chain Reaction

I don't own Harry Potter...but a girl can dream right??

--

Hermione woke the next morning with a smile on her face, only to find that she was all alone…Draco was gone. The happy, warm feeling she had felt moments earlier was gone instantly, instead it was being replaced by anxiety and worry.

She should have seen this coming, why did it surprise her? Sure Draco had acted completely different last night, making love to her over and over again, kissing her sweetly, holding her as they fell asleep together…but it was _still _Draco after all, last night had obviously been a great act – something he was used to and good at.

Salty tears fell silently down her rosy cheeks, she felt a great sense of loss. Why had she gotten her hopes up over Malfoy? What was she honestly expecting from this?...

But before she could answer her own question, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She didn't answer, she didn't want to speak to anybody right now she just wanted to be alone and upset for a while longer…then she would get up, get dressed and move on.

But the person didn't mind that she had not responded, they opened the door anyway.

'Do you mind?!' Hermione sniffed, rather annoyed that the person didn't respected her privacy.

'Sorry, I can come back.'

Hermione shot up in bed, her heart beating fast.

'NO! no Draco, come back, I didn't realise' She called getting out of bed as fast as she could, she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing anything.

'Wow…ok, I'll come back! As long as you're naked I'll do anything' He told her, half mesmerized half amused.

Hermione blushed and ran back to her bed throwing the blankets over herself. Draco joined her carrying a tray. He laid it across her lap.

'Breakfast' he smiled, but something made him stop. She had been crying, he could tell.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, I'm fine. Just being silly…You didn't have to do all this, thank you so much'

'You're welcome. But don't try and change the subject. I am the master of lying and I see right through you. Please tell me what wrong'

'Ok, ok…I was upset this morning when I woke up and found you gone…I didn't know what to think. It's just that last night was one of the best nights of my life and then when you weren't there I thought maybe you regretted it and didn't want to face me and…'

'Whoa! You really do worry about things way too much Granger. Last night was incredible for me too, I don't regret it and I'd never leave without saying good bye – not to you. So have some breakfast, relax and for the love of Merlin remove that sheet at once!'

At that Hermione laughed and pulled the sheet up higher. Draco grabbed it pulled it down pancakes and juice went flying. Hermione was in hysterics, she tried to pull the sheet back up and at the same time she took a bowl of cereal and tipped it over Draco's perfect blond head.

He was shocked. He laid there, open mouthed staring at his giggling beautiful princess. Then he burst out laughing himself, he grabbed a tub strawberry yogurt and returned the favor. Hermione's hair was dripping with the sticky, sweet food. They carried on; milk, toast, fruit and crumpets were thrown all over the place.

They finally stopped, lying on top of each other, laughing uncontrollably and covered from head to toe in breakfast food.

'Shall we take a shower?' Draco asked with a smirk

'We? I don't know…I don't want you and your big fat ego to take up all the water!' She told him trying to keep a straight face.

'Well you better get used to me and my ego, because someone as gorgeous as me will never get over themselves! And besides, who said you had a choice?'

With that Draco stood, picked Hermione up and swung her over his muscley shoulder. She was laughing so hard that she couldn't do anything but squeal and be carried all the way to the bathroom…

In the months that followed the happy couple couldn't get enough of each other…the only problem with this was that they had to spend all their time together in secret.

No-body else knew and they had a pretty god idea just how the rest of the school would react.

Then one day in the early Summer months Hermione was running down to the lake at dusk, she and Draco had agreed to meet here to spend some time together outside, rather then in their dorms or common room where they usually had to hide.

'Hey beautiful' Draco called as he saw her approaching. Hermione smiled and walked up to him giving him a sweet kiss.

'Good evening my Slytherin Prince.' She said mockingly. 'Sorry I was trying to get away from Luna, she kept telling me to beware of Finxlis' She told him rolling her eyes.

'Of what? What on earth are Finxlis?'

'I have absolutely no idea'

'Well anyhow. Care for a swim?' he asked her pulling off his shirt, she realised he had already removed his shoes and socks.

'Draco you've got to be joking, that water will be freezing!'

'Fine, suit yourself' he said with a huge smirk and with that he stripped off completely naked and dived straight into the water. Hermione took one look at his naked wet body and began to remove her clothes.

She dived into the water and just as she guessed in was like ice, they were going to catch their death.

'aarrrr…are…yy…yyouu…ha..ha..happpy …n..noww? she shivered.

Draco laughed 'I couldn't be happier! Come here!!' He swam over and grabbed her. Instantly she realised he was as warm as toast. He hugged her and she was no longer cold.

'You little brat! You've put a warming charm on yourself!!' she laughed, she was impressed. She splashed him and screamed as he grabbed her again.

Harry was waiting for Ginny outside the green house, they were supposed to be sneaking out to Hogsmead for their anniversary, when heard a scream. It sounded as though it was coming from the Lake. If someone was hurt…he couldn't just stand here. He began to run as fast as he could.

'HARRY!' It was Ginny.

'QUICK GINNY' she caught up to him in no time.

'what are you doing?' she asked when she reached him.

'Down at the Lake, I think someone's in trouble – I herd a scream' he told her. They ran along the forest, past Hagrids hut and down to the Black Lake.

Draco was laughing as he grabbed Hermione again around the waist and through her out into the water, she screamed out again. She was having the time of her life trying to tackle Draco in the water, even though she was loosing badly – he was much too strong.

The next thing Draco knew something extremely hard and fast collected his jaw and he was sent flying back into the water. He stood up, blood dripping from his lip to see none other then the great golden boy himself Harry Potter standing over him.

'MALFOY, what the fuck do you think you're doing to her?' He swung at Draco again but this time Draco had enough sense to duck. He pushed Harry into the water.

'Potter it's not what you think!'

'think you'll have a bit of fun with a mudblood before you drown her?' Harry spat bitterly, he swung again at Draco and hit him again on the side of his face,

Draco had had enough, he had never been more angry in his life. He stood up to his full length and punched Harry fully on the nose, blood shot down Harry's face.

Ginny, on the side of the lake was just about to jump in to defend her boyfriend when Hermione resurfaced directly in between the two boys.

'STOP!' she screamed, she had to crouch in the waist length water so as not to expose herself.

'Hermione! Are you ok?…don't worry everything will be ok now, come here' Ginny told her

'No! No you've got it all wrong' Hermione told them, she was close to tears now. She went to see if Draco was ok. It was them that Ginny noticed both Malfoy and Hermione's clothes thrown together on the bank.

'oooh…oh no! Hermione, don't tell me?! You…Malfoy…??' Ginny added it all up and hoped to dear Merlin that she was wrong.

'Yes! I'm sorry you had to find out like this…I wanted to tell you all properly, but I just wanted the right moment' Hermione tried to desperately explain.

'What?? What is going on here!! Ginny?? Hermione?!' Harry yelled he was extremely frustrated and he thought his nose was broken.

'Harry…Look Malfoy and I are…well…we're together!' Hermione stuttered out

'What, no you're not! You can't be!! Hermione, it's Malfoy…you hate him, he hates you!'

'not anymore…he has changed. We're together now and we have been for 6 months now!'

'6 MONTHS!! You've been hiding this for 6 months!! How could you?! …what ever, common Ginny let's go!' Hermione, her eyes spilling with tears, looked pleadingly at Ginny. Ginny gave her a sad smile.

'Please Ginny…'

'Look Hermione…I'll love you no matter what. This is your life and you can make your own choices, you've got a good head on your shoulders and I trust your judgment. I just wish you could've trusted mine…I've never kept anything from you and I just wish you could have told me rather then lie to me...' and with that her and Harry turned and walked off.

The days that followed were the worst of Hermione's life. Ron had found out what had happened and none of her friends would talk to her. The worst of it though was what Ginny had said, Hermione kept playing the words over in her head and the look of hurt on Ginny's face was irreplaceable.

Draco was being supportive as best he could, but he wasn't used to being there for someone so he wasn't sure if he was any good at it.

To make things worse they had decided to stop hiding their relationship and whispers followed them where ever they went.

The Slytherins had stopped talking to Draco too, but he didn't seem to care much.

It was Friday night and as Hermione sat in the Heads common room she decided that she had had enough. She took a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a long note on it, she then went to the

owlery and tied the note to one of the owls. As she carried the owl to the window and watched it fly away she smiled, if things weren't going to change on their own then she would change them herself.

The following night Ginny had read a letter that had changed her mind and decided to give Hermione another chance. She had also managed to convince Harry and Ron to join her on the astronomy tower. So as they made their way to the tower, they walked in silence. Harry checked his watch it was 7.59 pm, they were nearly there.

Hermione stood under the dark night sky and felt more nerves then ever before. She turned around as she heard footsteps approaching from up the stairs.

'Thank goodness. I wasn't sure if you would come!' Hermione told her friends standing before her.

'I thought about it. But Ginny probably would've cursed me into next week' Ron told her. It wasn't a joke, he wasn't smiling. Hermione nervously bit her lip.

'look I just wanted you here because I care about you and I don't want to fight. What I did was completely and absolutely wrong'

'Yeah dating Malfoy! What were you thinking!?" Harry asked

'No Harry, not dating Malfoy but lying to you!! I am sorry for lying…I had no right and I betrayed your trust. I am sorry and all I ask for is a chance to make it up to you' Hermione asked them pleadingly

Ginny gave Hermione a piercing gaze that clearly said, if you ever lie to me again you better watch out and said 'we all make mistakes, I forgive you. Apology accepted' and then she smiled, Hermione msiled back and looked from Ron to Harry.

'Yeah ok…it's alright' Harry said roughly after Ginny painfully stabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

'It's ok' Ron said awkwardly 'But why Malfoy!? Hermione I just don't get it…he's a bastard and you know that better then anyone!' Ron blurted out

'I know, he was prat – to everybody! And he was nasty and stuck up and just plain horrid! But please you have to believe me when I say he has changed…he really has and he makes me so happy!!'

'Look Hermione if that's how you really feel then I know we cant change your mind…but mark my words if he ever hurts you, so help me I'll-'

'I won't Potter...' Draco stepped out from the shadows 'you have my word'

And he stuck out his hand, Harry just stared at him long and hard and as Draco began to put his hand down Harry took it and shook it hard.

'Just as long as you know Malfoy that we will get you if you ever do!!' Ron told him fiercely

'I promise Weasley' and Draco stuck his hand out for Ron too who shook it much too hard.

'Thank you, all of you…' Hermione told them seriously. And with that they all descended the stairs back into the castle.

After that night things changed drastically. Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny all became really good friends…Blaise and Theodore even came round and got along with Hermione quite well.

All four Hogwarts houses became more united and Draco and Hermione weren't seen without each other.

They had caused a rift in life's perfect plan. Had changed things from how they were, stared a chain reaction that would change things in the wizarding world forever…

--

I am so so sorry this has taken soooo long!! I have just been crazy busy, I'm moving out of home in a month!! YAY!! Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying the story…and please, let me know what you think – REVIEW!!

Thanks a bunch!


	5. Epilogue

I do not own nothing!!

--

'Quickly Scorpious! Or we'll miss the train and we wont see them off!' Hermione cried out to her son. He ran at the carrier between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared.

'It's ok babe, we have still got 10 minuets' Draco explained as he helped his very pregnant wife through to platform 9 ¾.

'Oh I know, I know! I'm just so nerves for Lily, it's her first year!!' she told her amazing husband

As they made their way along the platform Hermione couldn't mistake Ginny long red hair, standing with Harry and their three children. Behind them Were Ron and Lavender with their two children.

'how is everyone!' Hermione called smiling. Ginny spun around and beamed.

'You made it! How are you?!...James stop teasing your brother! Albus darling you will get to go next year ok?' Ginny said to her tow boys.

'Hello Draco how are you?' Ginny asked Draco turned away from his conversation with Ron and Harry and smiled.

'I'm just great! You?'

'I'm good thanks, excited of course!' She told Draco patting her daughter Lily on the back.

'And how do you do miss Potter? ' Draco asked Lily. She giggled and smiled at Draco.

'I'm well Uncle Draco'

The whistle blew from the train.

'Quick! Lily, James on the train!' Ginny called and with final good-byes to everyone they borded.

Lavender and Ron stood waving and smiling. Their twins, Rose and Hugo, were talking to Albuse about all of them going to school together following year together.

'When do I go mum?' Scorpious asked Hermione

'You don't go for a long time yet buba, another 6 years! You have to stay home and help take care of your little sister…'

'Or brother!' Draco interrupted

Hermione just smiled at him and he smiled back, he put one arm lovingly around her and the other on her stomach, the baby kicked and Draco Malfoy beamed.

'I love you Mrs Malfoy' he told her

'I love you too Mr Malfoy' she replied smiling sweetly

The whistle blew again and the train started to pull off from the platform. Everyone began waving and all the children on the train gathered together to wave back…The Slytherins waved with the Gryffindors, the Gryffindors waved with the Hufflepuffs, the Hufflepuffs waved with the Ravinclaws and the Raviclaws waved with the Slytherins.

Everyone was united and Kings Cross station was filled with smiling, happy faces.

All was well...

THE END!

--

YAY!! That's it, I hop you guys enjoyed it!! I think my next one will be another one shot…Anyway, until next time -

Fan fiction Rocks!!

Regards, Miss Bookworm


End file.
